The following patents are the prior art closest to the present invention known to the inventor:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,298,739--Langford, Apr. 1, 1919 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,621,972--Darby, Mar. 22, 1927
All of the enumerated patents disclosed devices for detachable anti-glare shield for motor vehicle and the like. Langford discloses an awkward adjustable clamping device for his auto shade not readily applicable to modern motor vehicles. The Darby device employs a complex ratchet system with compression cup attachment for his anti-glare shield. These patents do not exhibit the use of a foldable grooved arm which will prevent sagging swinging of the shade nor the easy portability and inexpensive modern construction.